BALCAINNE
by Valhalle
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal... Brrr, elle va faire très peur cette fic... âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Les auteurs de cette fic sont deux Lolo et Valhalle
1. Chapter 1

Note de Lolo : Tout est de sa faute... je n'y suis pour rien, monsieur le juge !

Note de Valhalle : Non je ne la connais pas………Tout ce qu'elle dit est faux.

* * *

Lyme était d'une humeur massacrante. Il détestait les échecs et surtout auprès des femmes. Bien que rares, ils le hantaient plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, et il méprisait la sensation de frustration qui, dans son monde, accompagnait inévitablement tout faux pas. Ce genre de refus l'entraînait rapidement aux frontières de l'obsession. Il pouvait très bien délaisser son travail ou mettre sa vie de côté, le temps d'arriver à ses fins. Cela lui avait coûté plus d'une fois la perte de juteux contrats, lui permettant de s'offrir un vaisseau cargo mieux équipé, une meilleur insonorisation, des salles plus spacieuses pour entasser un maximum de marchandises et accroître ainsi sa rentabilité. Mais sa déraison l'avait toujours mené vers d'autres horizons, pour assouvir ses instincts les plus vils et les plus sombres. 

Dès sa naissance, ses parents avaient décelé chez lui un problème. Il n'avait pas crié ni pleuré en quittant brusquement la chaleur bienfaitrice de sa mère.

A l'âge de raison, lorsqu'il reçut sa première gifle, il n'éprouva pas le moindre remord envers ses jouets disloqués.

De même qu'à douze ans, après avoir martyrisés et tués quelques animaux de la ferme, aucune larme ne coula, ni pendant, ni après la correction que son père lui infligea. « Mon fils n'a pas de cœur » lança ce jour là, son père. Il ne connaissait rien en anatomie, mais il savait que le cœur générait émotions et sentiments, et toute personne normalement constituée en possédait un. Ces quelques mots venaient d'éveiller en lui une sombre vérité. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était différent et, qui sait, peut être unique. Dans son monde, être différent ou seul pouvait être fatal.

Il devrait donc faire de cette particularité sa force et s'imposer aux autres. Et pour soumettre quelqu'un, il fallait connaître ses faiblesses, en l'occurrence ses émotions. Ce sera l'une de ses priorités.

Délaissant très rapidement le monde animal trop passif et soumis, il se tourna vers des êtres doués d'une plus grande résistance. Très vite, il devint le chef des enfants du village en s'imposant de force. Azavel, le nouvel arrivant du bourg, n'entendait pas se soumettre aux idées de Lyme. Piller et voler les villages alentours ne l'intéressait aucunement. Lyme, sentant son ordre établi menacé, vit en lui quelqu'un capable de déceler sa différence. Le moment était venu de tester enfin un être plus résistant. Mais ses espoirs furent de courte durée lorsqu'il noya le jeune homme dans la rivière, ne sachant pas nager, il n'offrit aucune opposition. A l'âge de quinze ans, il venait de commettre le premier meurtre d'une longue série. Malhabile, il s'était repris à plusieurs fois avant de l'immerger totalement. Cependant, à chaque remontée d'Azavel en quête d'air, il avait apprécié chaque trait de terreur inscrit sur son visage. Les animaux n'offraient qu'une maigre représentation des sentiments les traversant à côté de ceux que Lyme avait pu voir sur Azavel. Cette seconde découverte bouleversa son existence et changea quelques peu ses ambitions. Les gens possédant un cœur pouvait être dominés par leurs peurs. Et lui venait de faire connaissance avec sa première émotion, le plaisir.

Afin d'éviter les brimades de ses parents, il quitta le jour même sa famille et se fit enrôler par une bande de mercenaires trafiquant pour le compte de quelques Goa'ulds. Il apprit très vite le métier et pu parfaire, sans reproche, son éducation. Baigné dans un milieu de violence, il put s'adonner librement à satisfaire son désir de reproduire cette émotion qu'avait suscité Azavel lors de sa noyade. Mais il constata que ce plaisir s'évaporait rapidement après chaque meurtre et une nouvelle sensation se lia à celle déjà répertoriée. La colère. Désagréable et délétère, elle amenait Lyme à redoubler d'ingéniosité pour prolonger son plaisir. Et son imagination fut sans limite.

Vingt ans plus tard, il avait acquit une solide expérience. Possédant son propre vaisseau, il s'était spécialisé dans le commerce d'esclaves. Sa soif de vengeance n'avait cessé de grandir et Lyme cultivait une haine viscérale pour toute forme de vie osant lui rappeler qu'il était sans cœur.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une personne l'avait traité de bourreau. Cette esclave au regard gris-bleu, avait critiqué son métier sans baisser les yeux. Les prisonniers étant surveillés par l'armée de ce Maître, il aurait été malvenu de créer un incident diplomatique avec son employeur. Alors il avait sourit nerveusement devant cet affront et sans laisser paraître le moindre énervement, il s'en était retourné dans son vaisseau stationné à quelques mètres de la mine. Cet évènement s'était produit devant ses deux sous-fifres, ricanant encore. Il fallait qu'il se défoule et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait était toujours le même. Se tenant dans la salle de pilotage, il s'adressa à son coéquipier.

- Placek, tu vois cette pioche.

Méfiant, l'homme recula d'un pas. De chaque côté de lui, les deux amis gloussèrent devant sa réaction. Il n'aimait pas voir cette lueur passagère apparaître dans ses yeux. Elle ne présageait rien de bien. Il connaissait Lyme depuis des années, beaucoup plus que les deux gus ramassés depuis peu dans une taverne, heureux d'être enrôlés sur un cargo de mercenaires pour écumer la galaxie. Trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'ils faisaient partis de la marchandise, ils déchanteraient plus tard. Du moins s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

- Lyme ne fait pas de bêtises, nous avons besoin d'eux.

- Donne la moi.

- Lyme arrête, c'est notre dernière livraison, tu ne peux pas…

D'un coup d'épaule, Lyme le bouscula pour la ramasser lui-même et se posta devant les deux jeunes hommes. Déhanchant sa tête de chaque côté pour faire craquer ses vertèbres, il leur décocha un sourire surfait et leur demanda posément :

- Avez-vous déjà entendu la complainte d'une planète qui se meure ?

Placek sortit du vaisseau pour prendre l'air. Les deux garçons se regardèrent mutuellement pour assimiler ensemble les dernières paroles prononcées. Lyme humecta son pouce et reposa fermement sa main sur le manche en bois.

Placek sortit sa flasque et but une rasade d'une mauvaise boisson euphorisante tout en observant la carrière. Du premier coup d'œil, il repéra rapidement la femme aux cheveux couleur soleil. Celle qui lui faisait perdre de l'argent en ce moment. Qui les obligerait à repartir chercher d'autres esclaves pour honorer le contrat passé avec l'un des derniers Maîtres. Depuis quatre Lunes, ils déposaient leur lot de marchandises et Lyme avait tout de suite été séduit par cette diablesse ensorceleuse. Lui, préférait les femmes potelées et sans manière qui se troquait facilement contre un bon repas. Alors que cette timorée avec ses allures de déesse oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple esclave à la solde de son Maître. Il but une deuxième lampée. L'attente était longue. Et cette chaleur qui n'arrangeait rien. Même le spectacle n'était pas distrayant. Tous ces hommes et femmes piochant le sol dans un bruit répétitif avaient un effet soporifique. A moins que ce ne soit cette boisson, se dit-il en regardant sa fiole. Il la rangea. Il devait garder l'esprit clair pour la suite. Il entendit Lyme sortir du vaisseau et se retourna. Il s'approcha de Placek en s'essuyant du revers de sa veste son visage moucheté de sang.

- Va nettoyer.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Et pourquoi je fais toujours le sale boulot ?

- Va nettoyer, répéta Lyme en passant devant lui.

- Je les garde pour….eux, ou je les jette ?

- Jette les.

- Cela fait deux jours que nous ne sommes pas allés… les voir.

- Pas grave, nous attendons la vente. Ils tiendront bien jusque là.

- Tu devrais te contrôler de temps en temps, Lyme, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Mais Lyme était dans son monde. Cette décharge d'adrénaline l'avait calmé provisoirement. Il aimait tellement se sentir ainsi. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Surplombant la mine, charriant une poussière presque irrespirable, son regard noir se posa sur elle. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas gifler et traîner de force cette soubrette dans son vaisseau afin de lui expliquer toutes les vertus de la politesse. De jouer comme à son habitude avec leurs peurs. De mesurer l'étendue de son pouvoir, facile à exercer sur un être privé de droits. Et ce que Lyme préférait par-dessus tout, c'était de percevoir au bout de quelques jours l'absence de vie dans les yeux du fautif le suppliant de mettre fin a ses agissements. Le dernier en date à subir ses lubies était un paysan de la planète Alva, lui refusant toute sa récolte sous prétexte de devoir nourrir ses marmots, il n'avait pas franchit le cap de la troisième étape. Il était mort suite à la l'absorption d'une partie de sa moisson. Il fallait dire que les intestins du pauvre homme n'avaient pas supporté le gavage sans discontinuer durant six heures. Lyme avait tristement constaté le décès sans pouvoir revendiquer celui-ci. A défaut, il s'était reporté sur la famille du défunt. Les deux jeunes fils, cependant vifs et robustes, n'avaient guère été plus loin que leur père. Seule la femme, bien portante, avait tenu un peu plus longtemps mais pas suffisamment pour satisfaire Lyme. Et pourtant, elle avait vu sa famille décimée devant ses yeux. Ce rattachement à la vie, le surprenait toujours. Le fait de tout perdre ne leur suffisait pas, et l'éclat d'espoir dans leurs yeux continuait de briller même lorsque leurs ventres difformes prenaient des allures grotesques. Malgré cette lueur, il prenait tout de même plaisir à découvrir tous les différents masques de peur que pouvait recouvrir chaque visage. Et il se fit la promesse qu'il découvrirait prochainement ceux de cette esclave.

* * *

- Où est-elle ? S'exclama Jack. 

Sa voix de stentor résonna dans la salle de briefing et la Tok'ra s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège de peur que le plafond ne lui tombe sur la tête.

- Vous nous aviez pourtant assuré que votre nouvel implant était capable de pister quiconque à travers la galaxie.

Anise sortit de sa torpeur et affronta les récriminations.

- Nous le pensons, oui.

- Cela fait quatre jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles, mentionna le général Landry. Avez-vous une explication à nous fournir ?

- Il faut encore attendre, général. L'émetteur doit être très éloigné de votre système solaire et la transmission du signal risque de mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir nous parvenir.

Jack se tourna vers Daniel pour connaître son avis et confirmer les propos de la Tok'ra.

- L'espace est peuplé de parasites tels que les trous noirs, météorites, d'astres en extinction, d'autres en formation. Plus Sam sera éloignée de nous et plus la portée du signal risque de rencontrer des obstacles.

- Nous le savons, Docteur Jackson. Mais l'expérience devait être tenté. Et le colonel Carter connaissait les risques encourus.

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si le signal n'émet pas, ajouta froidement Jack.

Sur le visage de marbre de la Tok'ra, un léger trait apparut sur son front.

- Préparez une mission de sauvetage, dit-il.

Et disparut aussitôt.

- C'est impossible, général.

* * *

Sam s'arrêta un instant et ôta le morceau de tissu sur son nez laissant apparaître un visage poussiéreux et repus de fatigue. Elle ne savait plus si c'était le poids de la pioche qui frappait le sol ou bien ses muscles. Elle n'en pouvait plus de casser des pierres aussi dures que du granit. Elle posa les mains sur ses reins et caressa la boursouflure causée par l'implant avant de faire quelques rotations avec son bassin. A côté d'elle, l'enfant sourit face à ses grimaces. 

- Tu n'as pas mal dos ? Interrogea-t-elle.

La petite frimousse secoua la tête et continua son excavation avec rigueur.

- Tu as bien de la chance.

Elle scruta le ciel gris. Depuis trois jours, elle espérait apercevoir un Alkesh ou bien le Dédale crever la nappe de poussière en suspension au dessus de la mine. Elle avait accomplit une fois de plus sa mission. Depuis la mort de son père, elle ne faisait que cela. Enchaîner les missions. Sauver l'univers en permanence était une vocation honorable mais l'univers ne venait jamais la sauver lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle noyait son chagrin dans son métier, travaillant sans relâche pour cautériser une plaie qui ne voulait pas se refermer. Occuper son esprit en permanence avait été une solution judicieuse. Elle oubliait pendant un temps sa tristesse et éloignait également les vérités prononcées par son père juste avant de passer de vie à trépas.

Elle lui avait pourtant présenté l'image idyllique de la femme prête à se marier, et lui n'avait cessé de lui ouvrir gentiment les yeux sur cette mascarade si bien agencée. Sur le moment, elle lui en avait voulut d'accueillir Pete si froidement et ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle-même était convaincue d'être heureuse et fière de montrer à son père que la famille allait s'agrandir. Elle pouvait tromper tout le monde mais certainement pas lui.

Il l'avait alors testé sur ses sentiments en annonçant en public son mariage tenu mystérieusement secret à ses amis. Une gêne n'avait pas lieu d'être lors d'une annonce d'un mariage et pourtant c'était bien cela qui s'était produit. Son père avait réussi la prouesse de confronter les deux parties tout en observant joyeusement leurs réactions. D'un coté, sa fille ne sachant pas contenir son malaise et de l'autre, un général plus adroit à masquer ses sentiments mais tout autant déchiffrable pour ceux le connaissant bien. Un fin stratège ce général Carter, diraient certains. Et pour Sam ce fut le cas.

Elle remit tout en question. Pete n'était plus le vague fiancé mais celui qui allait devenir son mari aux yeux de tous. Et particulièrement à ceux de Jack. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher mais elle sentit le poids de l'infidélité peser sur ses épaules. Une trahison qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais cependant persistante et dérangeante.

De là, tout s'était enchaîné rapidement. Comme tout un chacun Pete avait des rêves, et lorsqu'il lui présenta cette maison de banlieue terne et dénuée de charme, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Elle faisait fausse route. Elle s'était menti à elle-même et son père l'avait deviné. Posséder une belle maison et un mari aimant ne suffisait pas pour être heureuse. Si le bonheur n'était pas partagé, sa vie deviendrait vite un interminable chemin de croix, avait-elle pensé. Pete ne méritait pas une femme tiraillée par l'incertitude de ses sentiments et comme les autres, il s'en était allé.

Entre temps, son père avait abandonné ce monde et quelques semaines plus tard, Jack quittait subitement le SGC pour diriger le Home Security World. Son monde s'écroulait. A l'image de son père, Jack était une figure emblématique de sa vie. Outre ses sentiments, il était une présence rassurante dans son travail. Son assurance à lui comblait son manque de confiance en elle. En perdant ses deux mentors, elle se retrouva pour la première fois seule. Ce contre coup l'emporta comme une lame de fond vers un changement de vie qu'elle géra du mieux qu'elle put.

Aujourd'hui étant, elle espérait voir un allié au lieu des interminables atterrissages de vaisseaux Goa'ulds ou de mercenaires grossissant les rangs d'esclaves dans les allées de cette carrière. Elle s'était adaptée aux conditions de vie, bien différente de la sienne. Peu habituée à travailler seule, cette mission d'infiltration mettait à rude épreuve tout son savoir militaire. Creuser le sol tout en paraissant mettre de la bonne volonté, manger la nourriture que même le plus affamé des animaux refuserait d'avaler, essayer de dormir quelques heures a même le sol malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit et accepter le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir sans une aide extérieure. Une attente qui prendrait bientôt fin.

Sam se tourna vers l'enfant. Elle continuait de travailler et semblait accepter son sort sans se poser de questions. Un peu à l'image de tous ces gens endoctrinés depuis des générations à se soumettre aux idées unilatérales des Goau'lds. Malgré la défaite du plus puissant d'entre eux, Sam se rendait compte qu'ils leur faudrait du temps afin que la libre pensée prenne le pas sur de fausses croyances ancrées dans leurs esprits.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam ne vit pas le Jaffa se tenant derrière elle.

- Le sol est en bas. Creuse !

Le Goa'uld lui assena un coup de lance dans le bas du dos et Sam sentit en plus de la douleur, son espoir se briser.

* * *

Les torches éclairaient faiblement les ruelles du village étonnamment désert à cette heure peu avancée de la nuit. Profitant du manque de surveillance, quelques animaux se promenaient dans les maisons en chapardant tout ce qui pouvait être comestible. Les habitants avaient quitté leurs demeures en suivant docilement les consignes des Goa'ulds. Jack se tenait parmi cette foule sur la grand place du village ceinturée par une armée de Jaffas. Il se confondait presque avec les villageois dans ses habits de fortune si ce n'est que sa taille le trahissait. Dépassant d'une tête la taille moyenne, cela lui donnait l'avantage d'être vu de loin par le Jaffa inspectant avec attention chaque personne. Un silence régnait sur son passage. Les gens courbaient l'échine en enlevant leurs coiffes et imploraient sa clémence pour n'avoir pas donné satisfaction à leur Dieu. Il se pavanait dans son armure rutilante et tel un Caesar de la Rome antique il appréciait le spectacle de la plèbe. 

- Toi.

Le jeune homme désigné se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa avec ferveur avant que deux Jaffas ne l'emmène vers le vaisseau. Sa femme ne tenta pas de s'interposer pour satisfaire son Seigneur et elle n'eut que les larmes pour se consoler de son départ. Jack se fraya un chemin en jouant des coudes dans une foule qui s'écartait le plus possible au passage de cet homme envoyé par leur Dieu. Ils étaient pourtant un peuple dévoué mais laisser leur famille à l'abandon n'était pas chose facile. Jack réussit à atteindre l'allée qui se formait sur les pas du Jaffa. Pendant un instant, il se demanda quelle attitude tenir. Courber l'échine comme tous ces villageois ou bien défier du regard ce petit dictateur de pacotille. Son choix se porta sur la deuxième. Il connaissait bien l'ennemi et sans aucun doute, il ne supporterait pas autant d'arrogance. Le jaffa arriva à sa hauteur. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête puis le toisa du regard. Mon jeu préféré, pensa Jack. Il soutint son regard en ajoutant un sourie moqueur pour parfaire son rôle de rebelle. Le Jaffa le considéra un instant avec dédain avant de tourner la tête.

- Et puis toi.

Le visage du vieillard réquisitionné affichait la même incrédulité que celui de Jack. Le vieil homme remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Jack se sentit désemparé. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer si près du but. Sa mission consistait à infiltrer, comme l'avait fait auparavant Carter, les étranges rafles organisées par les Goa'ulds, ponctionnant quelques villageois pour les amener vers une destination inconnue. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour que les Tok'ras se renseignent à nouveau sur le prochain coup de filet. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait au cœur de l'action, cet idiot ne l'avait pas sélectionné. L'unique chance de rejoindre Carter et de sauver tous ces pauvres gens lui échappait. Il devait agir. L'adolescente se tenant proche du grand père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Mon oncle est trop âgé pour servir notre Dieu, seigneur, implora-t-elle en se mettant à genoux.

Le Jaffa tourna les talons et sa longue cape virevolta dans les airs avant de couvrir une partie du buste de la suppliante.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

- J'implore sa Miséricorde.

- Ton Dieu en sera seul juge, dit-il avant de remonter l'allée.

La jeune fille était à présent à terre et s'accrochait presque aux chevilles de l'homme qui jubilait par autant de soumission.

- Il est atteint d'une maladie qui touche le cœur. Il ne peut faire aucun effort, mon bon maître.

Jack ne put en supporter davantage et son intervention fut pour lui libératrice.

- Depuis quand un Dieu nécessite-t-il l'aide de personnes atteintes de maladies ?

Tous les colifichets attachés sur l'armure du guerrier s'arrêtèrent subitement de tinter.

Le Jaffa se retourna en scrutant l'assistance avec mépris. La foule se tassa sur elle-même et quelques geignements se firent entendre.

- Qui a osé dire cela ?

Jack sentit que son intervention allait lui coûter cher mais ce spectacle avilissant représentait ce qu'il avait toujours combattu.

- Euh… Je crois que c'est moi, dit-il en levant la main.

Le Jaffa s'avança et d'un geste vif le saisit à la gorge.

- Qui es-tu pour contredire ton Dieu ?

Il sentit une main de fer écraser sa pomme d'Adam et mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir formuler sa réponse.

- Un simple villageois qui aimerait servir son Dieu à la place de cet homme.

Les muscles du Jaffa accentuèrent sa pression.

- Je n'aime pas ton regard. Baisse les yeux devant moi.

En quelques gestes, il pouvait neutraliser son adversaire et l'utiliser contre son armée. Prendre à son tour plaisir en lui expliquant son point de vue sur son régime totalitaire. Libérer tous ces malheureux de l'emprise des derniers héritiers de l'empire déchu des Goa'ulds. Il s'en sentait capable, oui, mais au lieu de cela, Jack serra les dents et mit sa fierté de côté pour saisir la dernière opportunité de revoir Carter.

- C'est mieux, concéda le Jaffa.

Puis prenant le temps de réfléchir il ajouta :

- Je vais accéder à une partie de ta requête.

- C'est gentil, réussit-il à articuler.

- Mais je te réserve un sort qui t'évitera à l'avenir d'être aussi insolent.

Sous les pleurs de la jeune fille qui n'avait cessé de supplier son maître, le Jaffa relâcha son étreinte et d'un signe de tête invita ses sbires à emmener le vieillard et Jack dans les cellules du vaisseau.

* * *

Lyme était arrivé avant tout le monde. Il avait pu observer à loisir l'estrade se monter en savourant à l'avance les événements à venir. Il s'était assis sur le banc du premier rang qui n'en comptait que trois. Accoutumé du fait, il avait de suite pensé que cette vente serait dépourvue de gros acheteurs. Il n'y avait pas de parasols ni de sièges. Les gros fortunés se faisaient toujours installer leur confort avant d'arriver sur les lieux avec leur armada d'esclaves à la traîne. Troisième signe qui n'avait pas échappé à Lyme, cette vente était trop éloignée de la carrière et peu d'acheteurs parcourraient cette distance à pied sous deux soleils fort chaleureux en ce début de matinée. Il avait toutes ses chances de rafler tout le lot à moindre coût. Une pensée qui laissa apparaître sur son visage plissé des dents jaunies en parfaite harmonie avec son teint halé. 

Les premiers arrivèrent et commencèrent à s'installer. Pour avoir travaillé pour eux, Lyme reconnut quelques petits seigneurs de planètes alentours, et autres aliens sans grande importance. Certains plus à l'aise que d'autres de le voir ici le saluèrent de la tête. Placek arriva en dernier, le visage couvert de sueur en tenant sa veste à la main. Son maillot qui avait perdu depuis longtemps sa couleur et ses formes d'origines, remontait sur sa bedaine envahissante. Il s'assit sur l'extrémité du banc et Lyme sentit le sol se dérober.

- Pourquoi l'ont-ils fait aussi loin, cette fois-ci, Lyme ?

- Tais toi et rapproche-toi. Tu vas nous faire tous tomber.

Placek souffla bruyamment et s'exécuta. Après une courte pause il se mit à chuchoter.

- J'ai vu Altash.

Lyme se raidit. Il n'était pas sûr que Placek soit le plus à même de discuter avec lui. Tout était déjà réglé à l'avance. Pourquoi Altash avait prit la peine de s'adresser à lui ? Il savait parfaitement que Placek était un peu simple d'esprit et ne pouvait prendre de décision. Les plans avaient-ils changés ? Lui faire cela à la dernière minute n'était pas digne de leur collaboration depuis toutes ces années. Lyme payait rubis sur l'ongle mais il fallait que les choses se passent à la perfection. Quelques Jaffas avaient payé de leur vie pour l'avoir trompé. Sans peine il en ferait de même avec Altash.

- Que t'a t'il dit ?

- Attends.

Placek fouilla dans sa veste et sortit sa fiole.

- Arrête de boire ça ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu te détruisais le cerveau avec ce liquide utilisé pour les propulseurs thermiques.

Il considéra un instant sa bouteille.

- Mais c'est tellement bon, Lyme.

Parfois, Il se demandait pourquoi gardait-il Placek à ses côtés. Certainement pas par attachement. Peut être par curiosité. Il gardait en mémoire cette masse de plus de cent vingt kilos rencontrée dans une taverne. A moitié ivre, il s'était installé sans gêne à sa table bafouillant que personne ne voulait de lui pour du travail. J'suis trop bête, avait-il dit. Chasseur de prime à ses heures perdues, Lyme surveillait sa cible attablée en face de lui. Pour ce débarrasser de Placek il s'était amusé à lui dire « si tu me ramènes cet homme…là bas…mort…je t'embauche ». Il s'était alors levé et Lyme pensait être enfin tranquille. Mais lorsque Placek sortit son couteau et trancha la gorge de l'homme désigné, Lyme ne put que sourire devant autant de détermination pour se procurer un emploi. Une rixe avait alors éclaté et quelques morts plus tard un contrat d'embauche avait été signé. Depuis ce jour, Placek conservait en permanence ce bout de papier sur lui et vouait une dévotion à Lyme aussi grande que celle d'un chien vis-à-vis de son maître ; obéissant et sans états d'âmes.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? S'impatienta Lyme

Placek but quelques gorgées et un bruit guttural sortit de sa gorge.

- Il te fait gratis cette transaction.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Altash ne veut pas être payé. La sélection de la femme et de la gamine c'est cadeau, m'a-t-il dit. Placek trifouilla dans sa veste et sortit un bâtonnet de bois qu'il se mit à mâchouiller. On part juste après la vente, Lyme ? J'ai hâte de les voir.

Le maître de cérémonie monta sur l'estrade et entama son discours de bienvenue. Au loin, le groupe d'esclaves désigné pour la vente par Altash marchait péniblement jusqu'à eux.

Lyme saisit la nuque de Placek et le rapprocha violement de lui. La concentration de Placek à suivre une conversation n'était pas son fort, mais étrangement lorsque Lyme s'énervait, toute son attention lui revenait subitement.

- Et que veut-il en échange ?

Placek grimaça de douleur et son bâtonnet tomba de sa bouche.

- Il… Il veut que tu achètes un esclave.

Lyme réfléchit un instant.

- Ce n'est pas équitable.

- Il… m'a dit aussi que la prochaine fois que tu choisiras des esclaves dans la carrière ce sera également gratis.

Il fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête et un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Cette canaille d'Altash avait tout prévu. Il devait vraiment en vouloir à cet esclave pour lui faire une pareille fleur.

- C'est mieux, dit-il en le relâchant. Et à quoi il ressemble son esclave ?

Placek se massa la nuque avant de ramasser son bâtonnet dans le sable et de le remettre dans sa bouche.

- Un homme pas tout jeune, grand, cheveux couleur cendres.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait à ce vieux Altash pour que ce pauvre bougre finisse sur Balcainne ?

- Hier soir, il était sur Thyr et ce bonhomme l'a ramenée un peu trop.

Lyme se mit à rire.

- J'aurais bien aimé être là.

A son tour, Placek se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Moi aussi ! Il va moins la ramener cet idiot sur Balcainne… Hein, Lyme ?

Lyme aperçut la femme et l'enfant parmi la vingtaine d'esclaves qui se tenaient sur l'estrade. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et une chaleur diffuse se répandit dans son corps. La plupart étaient au seuil de l'épuisement et des cris d'indignation se firent entendre parmi des acheteurs.

- Une marchandise en très mauvais état, marmonna le voisin de Lyme, de qui ce moque-t-on !

Lyme hocha de la tête en lâchant un soupir d'approbation.

- Certes, ils ne sont plus capables de creuser mais que voulez vous que je fasse de ça ! Ajouta ce dernier en tendant les bras.

Le mécontentement des acquéreurs présageait pour lui de faire une bonne affaire. La destinée que Lyme réservait à ces gens était somme toute très différente des autres acheteurs. Et leur mauvais état de santé n'interférait sur aucun point du résultat. Le spectacle qu'il se réservait serait toujours aussi excitant. Et les acteurs tout autant.

La fête allait débuter. Et lui, commençait déjà a savourer sa victoire.


	2. Chapter 2

La chaleur fut saisissante. Il devait, au bas mot, faire dans les trente cinq degrés sur cette planète. Dans un décor aussi peu réjouissant que la Vallée de la Mort., aucune possibilité de s'échapper de cette étendue désertique sans mourir de soif, se dit Jack. Et depuis quatre jours, Carter se tenait quelque part sur cette planète.

Un Jaffa lui ordonna de rester là alors que le groupe de villageois s'éloignait du vaisseau vers ce qui lui semblait être une carrière. C'était donc ça, pensa Jack. Les derniers Goa'ulds exploitaient un filon de Naquadah dans ce désert et comptaient s'en servir pour reprendre le pouvoir. De ce qu'il avait retenu des cours de Carter, l'extraction de Naquadah était infime dans une mine. Cela pouvait prendre des mois avant de pouvoir recueillir quelques grammes de ce minerai. Mais réunir une faible quantité pouvait déjà servir à faire exploser une étoile…ou bien la Terre. A la vue de cette fosse géante et d'une main d'œuvre importante, les Goa'ulds ne tarderaient pas réaliser leurs ambitions. Les Tok'ras avaient vu juste de s'inquiéter de ces disparitions. Jack avait beau se dire qu'il n'appréciait pas certaines de leurs actions, celles-ci avaient le mérite d'être efficaces. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses deux émetteurs fonctionneraient mieux que celui de Carter. Si non, les chances de revoir un jour la Terre avoisinaient le zéro.

Deux Jaffas s'approchèrent de lui et l'un d'eux prit la parole :

- Allez, avance. Toi, tu vas ailleurs.

Jack fut surpris de la direction que lui indiqua le Jaffa. S'enfoncer dans cette vallée entourée de dunes au lieu de suivre le groupe ne l'enchantait pas.

- Je préfèrerai rejoindre mes amis.

- Avance, lui somma le deuxième en le poussant de sa lance. Garde ta salive pour te désaltérer.

- Comment voulez vous que je marche avec ces chaines ?

Le Jaffa le menaça de sa lance.

- Très bien, concéda jack, je vais me débrouiller.

- Et surtout ne t'arrête pas, pesta le premier.

Jack ignora la remarque. Réticent, il se mit en route en essayant de coordonner ses pas avec la longueur de sa chaine. Tandis qu'il trouvait son rythme sur un sable meuble et chaud, un tas d'idées lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas cet éloignement. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon qui puisse suggérer un autre gisement. Pas de nuage de poussière en vue ni de vaisseau en suspension dans le ciel. Mise à part une étendue sablonneuse jalonnée au loin par des montagnes fantomatiques, nul ne s'aventurait là dedans. Pendant un court instant, au détour de cette dune qu'il s'apprêtait à dépasser, il pensa au pire. Une exécution sommaire. Pour avoir tenu tête, la veille au soir, à un Goa'uld. Cet endroit isolé commençait à devenir propice pour ce genre d'action. Sans témoins et sans appels. Jack balaya aussitôt cette réflexion. Un garde suffisait amplement pour accomplir ce geste et puis, il n'était pas dans la nature des Goa'ulds de cacher la mort de leurs ennemis. Ils préféraient les exécutions en public afin de renforcer pouvoirs et craintes sur des adversaires ou des populations à dominer. Jack se conforta dans cette déduction. Mais un doute subsistait. Et si leurs méthodes avaient changé ? Il croyait bien s'être définitivement débarrassé d'eux après la défaite d'Anubis. Et pourtant, tels de la mauvaise herbe, ils réapparaissaient. Peut être mieux organisés et plus coriaces face aux pesticides. Jack ne le souhaitait pas. Il s'épongea le front avec le revers de sa manche molletonnée. Il devait s'en convaincre. Il étouffait dans cet habit trop épais pour ce climat. Il s'arrêta et ce retourna.

Les deux gardes étaient à une quarantaine de mètres et paraissaient aussi épuisés que lui. Leurs lourdes armures pesaient sur leurs épaules et enfonçaient leurs pas plus profondément dans le sable. Il aurait pu courir pour les distancer rapidement. Mais pour aller où ? Et sans eau, il était certain de mourir avant la fin du jour.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement en haut de la dune. Puis un second. Plus distinct et moins fugace que le premier. Le vent était absent Il mit sa main en visière pour masquer le soleil et détailler le phénomène. Le sable ondulait provoquant de légères vaguelettes sur le dessus. Des sillons creusés sur le haut de la dune se formaient créant ainsi des semis uniformes et rectilignes. A mi parcours de son tracé, les motifs se mirent à zigzaguer. Toujours au sommet, les mouvements se firent plus rapides, moins coordonnés et plus inquiétants. Figé sur place, Jack observa la vague de sable se former sans pour autant apercevoir l'occupant qui provoquait cela. Sur celle d'à côté, des vagues étaient en formation, modélisant le sable. Jack se retourna. Toutes les dunes autour de lui avaient désormais une houle de sable sur une de leur s pentes. Si c'était cela la nouvelle méthode d'exécution des Goa'ulds, elle semblait terrifiante et difficile d'en sortir vivant. Il aurait dû courir lorsqu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

Jack se tourna vers ses deux geôliers en pensant qu'ils avaient fuit, le laissant seul face à son sort. Mais au lieu de cela, ses gardiens couraient difficilement en lui criant d'avancer. D'autres excroissances avaient fait leurs apparitions, morcelant le paysage. L'une d'elle prit de l'ampleur et une déferlante commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Jack. Le sable était vivant. Proche de l'impact, il se mit en boule pour se protéger et amortir du mieux possible le choc qu'il allait subir. Toutes les ondulations de sable convergeaient maintenant droit sur lui comme un missile guidé par la chaleur de leur cible.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Jack eut l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur suffocante du désert ni le bruit des grains de sable se déverser en trombe autour de lui mais uniquement son cœur qui dépassait de loin, le rythme de ses pensées.

- je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Relève toi et avance.

Jack leva la tête vers les deux Jaffas perlant de sueur marchant en rond autour de lui. Abasourdi, il se releva en cherchant du regard une trace du déluge. Les vagues avaient disparu et la mouvance naturelle du désert avait reprit sa place.

- Vous avez vu ça ? interrogea-t-il sans se préoccuper des ordres du Jaffa.

Le plus jeune des deux gardes montrait des signes d'impatience et d'énervement face a un détenu qui manifestement n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Continuant de tourner en rond, il frappa un violent coup de lance dans l'omoplate de celui-ci. Se rapprochant de l'homme plié de douleur, ces mots furent aussi ferme que son coup :

- Et maintenant, tu vas arrêter de nous retarder. Tu te relèves et tu te mets en marche sinon la prochaine fois, j'arme ma lance. C'est compris ?

Jack hocha de la tête. Enfin, il était convaincu. Ces deux gars là n'étaient pas ses exécuteurs mais juste une escorte. Et pourtant, le jeune nerveux n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour tirer. Mais le deuxième Jaffa, plus placide, avait écarté le jeune homme pour que Jack puisse se relever et se remette en marche. Le coup portée n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'aurait souhaité le jeune Jaffa. Dans tout ce tumulte, Jack avait repéré sa nervosité et sentait qu'un avertissement allait partir. Alors il avait gonflé son torse -certain que le gamin ne porterait pas son coup de face- bandé ses muscles du dos pour amortir le choc en priant pour qu'il ne connaisse rien en technique de combat. Ce qui n'avait pas loupé. La lance avait frappé les muscles puis l'os. La partie la plus douloureuse n'étant qu'entre les deux : la colonne vertébrale. Laissant généralement un homme à terre. Jack avait feint une fulgurante douleur pour que le gamin soit fier de son geste et le reproduise autant de fois que possible sur d'autres, sans qu'il ne blesse réellement personne. Mais persuadé de faire très mal. Jack s'en sortirait avec tout au plus un joli hématome en guise de décoration dorsale. Cette incartade l'avait remis un peu de meilleure humeur. Ces Goa'ulds n'étaient pas des hommes surentrainés. On sentait une armée reconstituée dans l'urgence, enrôlant tout ce qui pouvait être capable de tenir une lance. Ces gens là n'étaient pas des Teal'c en puissance ni même de futurs Prima pour un quelconque Dieu. Et devant le SGC et la Tok'ra, ces hommes s'enfuiraient avant de mener un combat qui n'était pas à leur portée. Jack scruta une seconde fois l'horizon. Il croyait encore apercevoir des ondulations dans le sable. Mais ce ne fut qu'un vent chaud léchant les dunes. Et cependant, il était persuadé de sentir une présence, tapie dans le sable, prête à ressurgir.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus terrible à subir. Creuser dans une mine ou bien de se retrouver sur une estrade entourée de charognards se demandant s'ils allaient débourser vingt pierres précieuses sur sa personne et l'enfant, agrippée à son coup. Dans les deux cas, elle était privée de ses droits. Mais ses yeux et ses narines dilatés en disaient long sur son ressenti.

- Messieurs, ce sont des pièces de premier choix que je vous propose. Je ne peux pas les laisser partir pour seulement vingt pierres. Faites un effort…

Le maître de cérémonie secoua la tête et souffla théâtralement avant de s'approcher de Sam.

- Souris, lui murmura t il. Tu peux me faire gagner beaucoup plus. Toi aussi, fais un effort. Et mets la à terre pour que nos hôtes puissent la voir.

L'homme ressemblait de loin au général Hammond avec un embonpoint plus prononcé et de taille plus modeste. Mais si son apparence physique le confondait légèrement avec le général, dès qu'il souriait, il perdait toute ressemblance. Les dents noircies par le tabac ou l'alcool étaient rebutantes au possible. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Sam, elle sentait une odeur fétide se mélangeant à un parfum frelaté, lui semblait-il, au vinaigre blanc.

- Vingt et un.

- Sinon, je vous vends séparément, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant de se retourner vers son auditoire. Qu'entends je ? Quelqu'un a dit vingt deux ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien à vendre la gamine seule, il avait remarqué l'attachement que portait la femme à cette enfant. C'était son métier d'observer sa marchandise. En cinq minutes, il était capable de rédiger une liste exhaustive sur une cinquantaine de personnes et de définir les différents liens de parenté entre elles. Et ses erreurs ne se comptaient que sur une main Un œil expérimenté et des années de pratique qui lui avait valu de vendre des esclaves en très mauvais état et de repartir tout de même avec des sommes rondelettes. Faire pression sur ces gens pour les rendre vendable était si facile…

- Oui, moi.

- Très bien… mais je crois qu'au fond, on se prépare déjà à dire vingt trois…

L'enchère ne finirait pas dans son calepin « ventes exceptionnelles ». Aujourd'hui, les acheteurs n'étaient pas dépensiers. Mais ne disait-on pas qu'il n'existait pas de mauvais acheteurs mais que de mauvais vendeurs ? Il ne supportait pas cette phrase. Son père lui avait tant répété qu'elle sortait machinalement de ses pensées lors des ventes les moins fastes.

- Vingt trois.

- Voilà qui est mieux…

Il perdait la cadence et les transactions ralentissaient. Il se retourna vers une Sam au teint pale et sans aucun éclat dans son sourire ni dans ses yeux.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Fais un effort.

Rien ne servait d'insister, la vente devait se terminer. C'était un fiasco. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme pour motiver une assemblée assommée par la chaleur et déçue par la vitrine. _Mauvais vendeur_. Il tenta un dernier coup d'esbroufe pour rentrer tout de même dans ses frais. Il prit son air le plus contrarié qu'il utilisait dans les situations critiques. Epaules en dedans, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au devant la scène.

- Je vous fais une dernière offre, dit-il d'un ton las. Pour seulement…

Le maître de cérémonie fut interrompu par des cliquetis d'armure juste derrière lui. Un Jaffa s'approcha pour l'informer qu'un esclave supplémentaire était à vendre.

- Rork ! Quelle est cette proposition ? cria un homme assis sur l'un des bancs.

Le petit homme chauve fit signe au Jaffa de l'amener pour juger de la qualité. Il constata avec ravissement qu'une pièce de premier choix venait d'entrer. Depuis le début, il n'avait eu que des vieillards avachis et de frêles femmes à marchander. Là, devant lui, se tenait un solide gaillard. Son métier prenant vite le dessus, il fit une brève analyse de ce nouvel article a exposer. D'aspect général, il dégageait une assurance et une puissance physique étonnante pour son âge. Il n'avait pas le visage buriné par le soleil et sa peau était lisse et claire. Il s'approcha de l'homme et retourna les paumes de ses mains. Elles étaient entretenues, sans callosités ni entailles. Il ne poussa pas plus loin son examen physiologique car il était presque persuadé de ne trouver aucune bestiole gambadant dans ses cheveux. Il était très rare de constater une telle propreté chez des esclaves. Et fait étrange, la femme avait les mêmes particularités. Son sixième sens se mit en éveil. Une telle similitude n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Rork se recula et se mit à les observer un instant. L'homme, impassible, détaillait son environnement et la femme ne quittait pas des yeux la gamine. Pas une fois, leurs regards ne s'étaient portés sur l'autre. A bien y regarder, il devenait flagrant qu'ils avaient la même attitude. Ils se détournaient volontairement de l'autre. Ces deux là se connaissaient, en conclut Rork. A croire que s'ils se regardaient, ils n'arriveraient plus à garder leurs secrets. Ils étaient habiles mais pas au point de berner le meilleur spéculateur de cette galaxie. Restait plus qu'à définir leur degré d'affinité afin de l'exploiter.

- La voici ! dit-il pour calmer les acheteurs qui s'impatientaient sous cette fournaise. Voilà un beau spécimen qui vient compléter notre enchère. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est fort et pourrait abattre facilement le travail de deux de vos esclaves. Alors pour terminer cette vente, je propose le lot avec une mise à prix de départ de soixante pierres…

- Rork, tu nous prends pour les frères Kouros ?

Des rires se firent entendre.

- S'ils étaient là, Lyme, j'aurai commencé l'enchère à cent vingt…

- Mais je ne voulais que la femme ! s'exclama un homme couvert de pustules sur la peau. Lui, ne m'intéresse pas !

Jude était un habitué des ventes. Il collectionnait les plus belles femmes. Et les rumeurs courraient qu'il en possédait plus de trois cent dans son harem. Outre son plaisir sexuel insatiable, il était désireux d'être le géniteur d'une descendance. D'une très grande descendance.

- Il pourrait te servir de garde du corps. Tu dois faire tellement d'envieux, Jude.

- J'aurai trop peur qu'il me remplace !

- Eh bien, tu t'en débarrasseras. Elle vaut bien soixante dix ou quatre vingt pierres à elle toute seule.

- Soixante cinq, cria un alien au premier rang.

Rork fronça les sourcils.

- Sirk ? Tu as de quoi payer cette fois-ci, s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'alien à la tête tentaculaire munie d'un seul œil et d'une bouche démesurée, avait la fâcheuse tendance à laisser des ardoises à la plupart des ventes de ses collègues. Il avait tenté de le faire avec Rork et malgré ses sourires révélant une dentition effrayante, il avait refusé catégoriquement.

- Regarde, dit-il en lui ouvrant le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains en forme de pinces.

- Soixante dix.

- Compte les biens, Sirk. Tu peux peut être surenchérir. Regarde les attentivement. Ils peuvent accomplir tout ce que tu es incapable de faire avec tes pinces… dit-il en faisant bouger habilement ses dix doigts devant lui.

Sirk cligna de l'œil plusieurs fois et paniqué de passer à côté d'une affaire, il recompta laborieusement toutes ses pierres.

- Soixante douze ! lança une voix dans la foule.

Ne pouvant plus suivre, certains quittèrent la vente. Ils ne restaient plus qu'une dizaine de personnes devant lui. Il était temps de mettre un peu en valeur sa marchandise.

- Soixante treize.

Rork s'approcha de l'homme aux traits du visage sans expressions et lui demanda de se mettre face à la femme et d'ôter sa veste. Geste qu'il accomplit dans l'indifférence.

- Regardez la carrure de cet homme, s'exclama-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une grande claque dans le dos. C'est du solide.

L'esclave étouffa un cri de douleur et la femme se mit à le dévisager.

- Soixante seize, enchérit Jude qui se fichait éperdument des aptitudes physiques de ce dernier.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Rork. Il avait sa réponse.

- Retourne toi et enlève moi ce haut.

- N'y comptez pas, s'insurgea l'homme.

Ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans ce genre de vente, c'était de façonner son produit. Certains vendeurs utilisaient la violence pour arriver à leurs fins alors que Rork pratiquait uniquement le chantage. Un pouvoir sans limite garantissant de meilleurs bénéfices. Il se rapprocha de sa victime et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Dis moi, Cœur Vaillant, tu préférerais que je lui demande à elle ? Je crois que Jude ne resterait pas insensible. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Voilà qui est mieux. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai demandé et afficher ton plus beau sourire. Et si l'envie me prend que tu finisses nu sur l'estrade, tu le feras.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Modère tes paroles, le coupa Rork, tu pourrais bien vite les regretter. Ne vois tu pas qu'elle est exténuée ? Elle ne résisterait pas à une telle humiliation. Mais si tu ne veux pas la protéger, soit, je vais demander aux gardes de la déshabiller…

- Attendez ! l'agrippa-t-il. Je vais le faire.

- Tu deviens raisonnable, Cœur Vaillant. Et surtout ne me déçois plus.

- J'en ai quatre vingt, dit Sirk d'un sourire peu engageant.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant, se retourna Rork en secouant la tête. As-tu vu la qualité ? Ils valent deux fois plus…

- Quatre vingt un, s'amusa Lyme.

Sirk se prit la tête entre ses pinces et furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir emporté qu'une partie de ses économies, il quitta les enchères.

La vente se poursuivit jusqu'au croisement des deux soleils. Rork était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Sur les cinq cents pierres amassées, cent vingt lui revenait. L'autre partie étant reversée aux Goa'ulds. Ce pécule irait grossir son capital. Il était désireux de monter sa propre affaire sans plus dépendre de personne. Il en avait assez d'utiliser ses talents pour vendre de la viande avariée. Les temps changeaient. L'avenir était au commerce de luxe en proposant une gamme étendue et de qualité à des clients fortunés. Il s'était fait une bonne réputation et certains clients le soutenaient dans son projet. Il avait pris l'habitude de sonder l'avis du plus gros acheteur en fin de vente. Et pour celle-ci, Lyme était le vainqueur. Rork le connaissait mal. Il était surprenant qu'un chasseur d'esclaves vienne acheter de la marchandise alors qu'il pouvait se servir dans l'espace. Ce trafiquant n'était pas bavard ni sur son métier ni sur sa vie. Il acceptait n'importe quel contrat et ne posait aucune question. Un homme sans éthique. Un peu comme lui.

Il descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de Lyme, observant sa cargaison partir avec les Goa'ulds.

- Tu as fait une excellente affaire.

Pensif, Lyme ne bougeait pas.

- Moins que toi.

Rork secoua la tête, convaincu qu'il se trompait.

- Ne dis pas ça. La dernière marchandise était de toute beauté. D'ailleurs, méfie toi. Ils se connaissent.

Par cette chaleur, Lyme ne distinguait plus la colonie.

- Là où ils vont, ils n'auront pas le temps de se rebeller.

- Tout de même, méfie toi d'eux.

Lyme s'impatienta.

- Que me veux tu ? Tu aimerais les récupérer ?

- Non… bien sûr que non ! sourit Rork. Je n'achète pas d'esclaves, je me contente de les vendre. Et je compte bientôt organiser une vente de très grande qualité. Un peu comme les deux derniers que tu viens d'acheter. J'en ai assez de présenter de la viande tout juste bon à nourrir des cochons. Je me demandais si tu serais intéressé.

- C'est ça que je recherche…

Rork était heureux de compter un nouvel acheteur prêt à le suivre.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu. Rien de comparable avec les ventes auxquelles tu as déjà pu assister. Des produits frais te seront présentés, en bonne santé, et sans trace de maltraitance. Et dans toute les catégories ! ajouta Rork.

- Tu ne m'as pas compris, dit Lyme en se tournant vers cet homme débordant d'énergie. Je ne cherche que de la viande tout juste bonne à nourrir les cochons…

Rork fut coupé net dans son enthousiasme.

Placek qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions des derniers acheteurs, se rapprocha de Lyme.

- Nous y allons, Lyme ? Ils doivent être presque arrivés au vaisseau.

- Oui, nous partons.

Lyme le salua de la tête et suivit la direction de ses esclaves.

Rork resta un instant à l'observer. Tant pis, il s'était trompé sur la personne. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce type travaillait en parallèle dans l'élevage de bétail. Il repensa à ces deux esclaves. Ils allaient trouver du changement dans leur nouvelle vie. Il aurait payé cher pour voir ça. Rork se mit à rire de sa bêtise. Non, pas si cher…


End file.
